Cél's death
Cél: ''He's walking around in the forest'' Alexandrea: ''She is sitting behind a tree, writing something'' Cél: ''He walks past the tree, singing Call Me Maybe XDDD'' Alexandrea: ''She notices him and whimpers slightly '' Cél: ''He turns around and sees her, "H-Hey..." '''Alexandrea: 'She looks down quickly, unable to form words Cél: ''He smiles weakly, "A-Are you alright?" '''Alexandrea: 'She continues looking down, still unable to form words Cél: ''He walks towards her slightly, "H-Hello?" '''Alexandrea: 'She squeals a bit as he comes closer and curls herself into a ball, wishing to go away Cél: ''He looks startled, "U-Um...I-I'm not gonna a-attack you..." '''AlexandreaL 'She looks up frightened Cél: ''He takes a small step foward, "W-What's your name?" '''Alexandrea: 'She shakes her head ''"N-Not supposed to talk to the likes of you people." '''Cél: 'He crosses his arms, ''"Gay people? French people? Boys?" '''Alexandrea: 'She shakes her head ''"No, no, well, yes. But, I mean the God's tools." '''C'él: ''He tilts his head, "The Gods' tools?" '''Alexandrea: 'She buries her head in her lap ''"The Gods are nothing more than shams who send their children to their deaths. They don't love you, yet, they use you." '''Cél: 'he just looks at her, ''"Well they must care for us, since if we do die, they sometimes bring us back as nymphs. From the way you sound, you sound like a BC member." (DUH XP) '''Alexandrea: 'She nods and continues to just have her head in her lap Cél: ''He looks at her, "God parent?" '''Alexandrea: '"A-Aphrodite." C''él: "Oh. Well, I'm not looking for any trouble, so I'm just going to go..." '''Alexandrea: ''She continues to look down, whimpering'' Cél: ''He walks past her, accidently stepping on her hand/leg/foot'' Alexandrea: ''She squeals and trips him, becoming more frightened'' Cél: ''He stops and looks at her, "I'm so sorry!" '''Alexandrea: 'She can't help but squeal and become more frightened as he looks at her Cél: ''He flinches, "Um...I'm sorry?" '''Alexandrea: 'She begins to whimper, feeling frightened and threatened by him '' '''Cél: 'he blinks, ''I-I'm sorry..." '''Alexandrea 'She continues to whimper and accidently releases phermones or w/e thaat makes him slightly attracted to her Cél: ''He feels kinda attracted to her, "U-Um...d-did anyone say you look b-beautiful?" '''Alexandrea 'She looks a bit confused Cél: ''He snaps out of it kinda, "Stupid Aphrodite children..." '''Alexandrea: '"D-Did you just call me Stupid?" Cél: '"N-Not you...just...the powers Aphro kids have, they're kinda useless..." '''Alexandrea: '"S-So you think I'm useless!" She gets even angrier '''Cél: ''He shakes his head, "N-Not...that much..." '''Alexandrea: 'She slightly glares ''"S-So you do think I am useless?" ''She stands up '''C'él: He shakes his head 'Alexandrea: '"Then what are you saying?" '''C'é'l: '"I-I need to go...I have my half-sister and boyfriend waiting for me..."'' '''Alexandrea: ''She laughs a bit "Boyfriend? What a ridiculous thing. A boy can not feel love, and two in a relationship? What a joke." '''Cél: 'he glares, ''"Well, I'm a boy, and I'm in love with one. Boys ''can ''feel love, oblivious to what ''you ''think." '''Alexandrea: '"It's not what I think. ''It's what I ''know." Cél: '''"Well, I'm in love with Jalus, so you can so stuff yourself." '''Alexandrea: ''She glares and goes to slap him '' Cel: ''He gets slapped, and memories of Laurent come back to him, and he begins to tear up'' Alexandrea: ''She quickly grabs one of his arrows and slits his throat in an act of rage'' Cel: ''His body goes limp before turning into a music nymph, and standing up, glaring at her''